1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a memory system including a nonvolatile memory device. Particularly, the embodiments relate to a memory system capable of reducing current consumption and a method for operating the memory system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer environment paradigm has recently been transitioning into ubiquitous computing, which enables computing systems to be used anywhere and anytime. As a result, use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, laptop computers, and the like has rapidly increased. Such portable electronic devices generally include a memory system using a memory device, i.e., a data storage device. The data storage device may be used as a main memory device or an auxiliary memory device of the portable electronic devices.
These memory systems provide excellent stability and durability, high information access speed, and low power consumption, since there is no mechanical driving part. Examples of memory systems having such advantages include a universal serial bus (USB) memory device, memory cards having various interfaces, a solid state drive (SSD), and the like.